My Heart Will Always Follow You
by WerewolfGirl
Summary: Mimi has to leave Japan to go and live in the USA but she's upset about it (Fuzzy Mimato)


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anyone of the charactors in this fic. DON'T SUE PLEASE!!   
  
Enjoy alittle Mimato fluff don't really know what was going on in my head when I wrote this.   
  
My Heart Will Always Follow You.   
  
By Werewolfgirl/Sasha   


Inside a pink and soft toy filled room lay a girl surrounded by pillows and toys about her. Crystal tears where rolling slowly from her soft brown eyes onto a pink heart pillow which her head was resting on.   
Her parents had just told her that they where going to be moving home, not to another part of Japan but to a whole new other country. Her father thought it would be safer in the United States where there will be no more of those monsters that came to Japan six months ago. Well Mimi tried to argue back with him but he had already made up his mind that his little girl would be safer there. Through tears she tried to explain that Palamon will protect them from any stray Digimon as well as the other digidestineds, who where now some of her closest friends. But it did not work, they where moving and that was final even her mother was agreeing with her husband and not taking her only daughter's side. 

So there Mimi lay, hugging one of her many teddy bears crying to herself. She will be moving to an entire different country, a whole New World. She'll have to start a new life and make new friends as well, but she didn't want that. She liked this life and all her friends here, all the digidestined and Palamon. How will she see her again if they can ever go back? The others will all have an adventure and though she was not so much up for any adventures she would hate to miss out one when the others would have one without her. She sighed heavily and picked a bit of fluff off the top of the bear's head. 

Suddenly there was a tap on the window followed by another. Drawing her attention to the window, Mimi sat up and dried her eyes with the back of her hand before walking over to the window to see who was making the noise.   
Below her stood a blond spiky haired boy looking upwards at her with sparkling blue eyes and a dazzling white smile. Mimi opened her window and looked down at him. "Yamato what are you doing?" She asked him in a confused and surprised manner, though deep in her heart she was glad to see him, not only as a friend but something else she could not describe a weird sort of feeling for her blond friend.   
"I was going down to the park to see if I could find anyone down there and I was just wondered if you would like to come along as well?"   
Mimi smiled as he called up to her; she was not that high up any way only on the first floor. She nodded, since it sounded fun and maybe it would be nice for a while before she has to tell them about her parent's plan on moving away. "Okay sure, hang on I'll be right down meet me at the front doors"   
She closed the window and dashed out of her room and into the hallway. She stuffed on her white and pink trainers and snuck out of the door without her parents even noticing she had left the confinement of her bedroom. She travelled down the lit to the front doors of the apartment block were Yamato was waiting for her. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white sleeve-less shirt and the same old boots he wore in the digital world.   
"You where quick, normally you take ages." He commented as she joined him and together setting off down the street towards the park, Mimi merely shrugged. "I guess I learn some things in the Digiworld that's all" No more was spoken between them as they walked each thinking in their own minds. 

_"Should I tell him now or should I just wait for the others. If I tell him then it would be easier for me to tell the others because at least he would help me out but I can't tell him though…Well not now I'll tell him when we met up with others."_ Mimi thought to herself she looked across at Yamato who she found sneaking a glance at her and then quickly bowing his eyes to look upon the floor, almost like he was embarrassed at looking at her or him catching him looking at her. 

Mimi's house was not that far from the park so they where there in a short amount of time they walked past the iron gates down the grassed lined path towards the playground section of the park. Many mothers with young children walked past them to leave, it was the afternoon and many people where packing up to go home. As they neared the play area Mimi looked around and saw no sign of the other digidestined children she turned to Yamato next to her.   
"It doesn't look anyone else is here" She said Yamato looked alittle pleased at that comment but then shrugged in his rebel way. "We just must be early then we'll just wait for them here."   
"Okay then, come on lets go on the slide first" Mimi said with a grinned and headed for the large slide in the middle of the other things with him following her. 

The afternoon wore on into every early evening and the sky was starting to pinking as the sun began to lower it's self as the day began to end. The park was almost completely empty and most certainly the playground apart from two old children on a swing set, one pushing the other.   
Mimi was pushed back and forth the swing swag relaxed and lazily, she had almost forgotten the news she had got that day since she had been in the park with Yamato, Mimi had had so much fun and laughed so much she cheeks hurt. The swing slowly stopped and the blond haired boy slumped into the plastic seat of the swing next to Mimi's and he slung his arms around the chains that held the swing looking at the girl again.   
His blue eyes sparkled in the fading light taking in the soft glow of the girl's brown hair in the light, as he looked at her his eyes reflected that he was thinking again. Mimi noticed as she looked at him and smiled softly, the sun was setting and soon they will have to go home or she would or her parents would notice that she would be missing. But she didn't want to go home this afternoon was one of the most fun she ever had but it will have to end and she might never have one like this again. She sighed sadly and looked down at her feet digging her toe alittle in the dirt and kicking it up. 

"Is there something wrong?" asked a soft voice, Yamato was looking at her with his iced sky blue eyes was showing concern. She quickly shook her head before weakly smiling back at him, she must have been looking worried but she didn't want to spoil this. "Oh no nothing's wrong"   
"You're lying " He said looking at her closely and in a sight stern manner, as Mimi looked with a mixture of shock and puzzlement at him he carried on. "You looked really worried…if there is something wrong you can tell me can't you?"   
At that moment she could not help herself and burst into tears yet again she couldn't do it lie to him, and knowing she will not be living here anymore so she couldn't see him just got to her. She hung her head trying to cover her now rosy head cheeks and crystal tears trickling from her soft brown eyes. 

Yamato looked at her with surprise and hurt at seeing his friend cry so suddenly it struck a heartstring within side himself, his untouchable rebel image soften a bit he raised his hand out to touch her shoulder in a comforting way. But he hesitated his hand trembling slightly before gently touching her shoulder, that small touch seemed to have sparked off a reaction as soon as it happened. Mimi had thrown herself upon him, holding him in a hug which he returned patting her back lightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.   
"Mimi what's the matter?" Yamato demanded in a gentle tone holding her shoulders and lifting her slightly so he could look into her eyes. She sniffed and stopped standing herself up again and sitting back down on the swing rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Oh Yama-chan I don't know what to do, my daddy's making us move to America but I don't want to leave Japan, I don't want to leave all my friends here and all the things I love and I don't want to leave you either!" She blurted out in one breath, her eyes widened a little at what she just said before blushing even more getting a watercolour like red wash over her cheeks. Yamato blushed a little to but smiled to himself though the news of her leaving hurt him. "Parents are always meant to know best…but one thing is where every you go my heart will always follow you."   
He didn't know why he said that it just came into his head and he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. Mimi looked at him a small smile creeping across her face she wasn't sure if she misunderstood what he had just said and did, but she did like him very much but she wasn't sure if he had the same feelings for her. "I don't really know I'll be going with them no matter what I do but Yama-chan I want you to know I like you, I mean really like you. I don't know why but I don't want to leave you but I have to…I think I love you and I- I don't want to go away from you"   
She whined silent tears trickled down her face she wrapped her arms around him burying her head into his shoulder once more, he didn't say anything he rested his head on top of hers his arms wrapped around her body. His iced blue eyes stared out to the sky as the fat sun lowered it's self down into the horizon the sky's washed colours where darkening into night's inky black and already the first evening stars where appearing. One moment he wanted to share a hug with his Mimi and may not ever be shared again as their lives where going to cause them to be miles away from each other, only now they got to share this one moment together he wished it could last a lifetime. 

* * *

  



End file.
